


Listen

by ofthedells



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Music, School Dance, gayyy, jean x marco - Freeform, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofthedells/pseuds/ofthedells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean somehow always lets his best friend Marco talk him in to going to annoying school dances and other 'dumb school activities'. Jean shows up at his school dance with his own music and is prepared to sit alone all night. Little does he know that Marco wants to hang out with him more than he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is really bad!!!!! It's my first fan fiction ever ;---; PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> (IMPORTANT: anything with * at the beginning and end are song lyrics that Jean mentions earlier!)

Why did Jean always let himself get dragged into these things. Dumb clubs. like student council, volunteering at the school festival. Doing embarrassing car washes while weird girls fawned over him. Shit like that. He hated it. And here he was at a fucking school dance. ‘Marco needs to stop talking me into these things.’ Jean thought to himself. ‘I could be at home doing...well nothing. But that’s still better than this!’  
He sighed and pulled out his iPhone. At least he brought headphones and listen to his own music instead of the shitty pop music they play at these things. He scrolled until he found the song he was looking for, ‘Pepper’ by the Butthole Surfers. He clicked play and started walking to the school.  
*They were all in love with dyin' they were drinkin' from a fountain, that was pouring like an avalanche coming down the mountain.*  
Jean hummed a little to the tune and looked around. Thank God nobody else could see him. He hated singing around anybody. Jean reached the school in a few minutes. He enjoyed the song so much he clicked repeat on it.  
Inside the school gym, where the dance was being held. Things were hot and crowded. ‘Disgusting.’ Jean thought to himself. He had arrived late, he scanned the room for the group of people he usually hung out with.  
Eren Jaeger and his weird little friend Armin, were standing next to the punch table. Jean rolled his eyes. Eren is on student council and his job is to ‘protect the punch’ and make sure nobody spikes it or anything like that. He takes his job too seriously, everyone showed up drunk anyway. Jean noticed his foster sister, Mikasa, standing in the shadows behind him.  
‘Figures,’ Jean thought, ‘she never leaves his side.’  
His friends, Connie, Sasha, Ymir and Krista, were all dancing wildly in the middle. Sasha had a brownie stuffed in her mouth. ‘Idiots.’ Jean thought with a smirk.  
The rest of his group he had passed on the way in. They were hanging out by the ravine next to the school smoking. Reiner, Annie and Bertholdt. For a moment jean considered joining them but he promised Marco he’d hang out with him.  
‘Where is Marco?’ Jean thought, looking around. He shrugged it off and sat off to the side on the bleachers by himself.  
Jean closed his eyes and lost himself in the song.  
*I don't mind the sun sometimes the images it shows. I can taste you on my lips and smell you in my clothes.*  
“Jean!” Jean heard his name and opened one eye to see Marco Bodt standing over him smiling his weird blushy smile.  
“Hey Marco.” Jean said, pulling out one earbud. “I looked for you, where were you?”  
“Oh Hanji needed some help because he lost the check to pay the DJ!” Marco said with a laugh. hanji was probably the most brilliant, but crazy, homeroom teacher Jean and Marco had ever had in their four years of high school together.  
“Of course.” Jean said, attempting to smile at Marco. He tried to be friendly around marco, Marco was always so nice to him and he felt bad being a total asshole to him, like he was to everyone else.  
They two boys looked awkwardly at each other for a minute or two as some pop song Jean didn’t know played in the background.  
“So! Can I listen to your music with you?” Marco asked with a small laugh, he tugged at his blue bowtie and ruffled his hair.  
“Sure but don’t you want to dance or something?” Jean asked, surprised. Marco had really insisted that he come tonight, he was big on the dance committee. Jean had guessed Marco would want to be involved as he can during the dance.  
“I just wanted to hang out with you!” Marco said nervously. He smiled and blushed.  
“Uh, okay.” Jean scooted over on the bench and was embarrassed to find himself blushing as well.  
Jean handed Marco and earbud and they listened to the end of ‘Pepper.’ Marco listened quietly with a small smile on his face. Jean leaned back into the bleachers and closed his eyes. As ‘Pepper’ faded into ‘Pumped up Kicks’ by Foster The People, Jean felt more comfortable listening to music with Marco.  
At first he thought it was kinda weird that Marco wanted to hang out with him. But he realized that Marco really was the closest thing he had to a best friend. Reiner, Annie and Bertholdt were nice but they were kinda mysterious and intense. Sasha and Connie were just plain annoying. Krista was cute but always guarded by Ymir, she was scary.  
Eren Jaeger was another story. That guy was so obnoxious, such a teacher’s pet wannabe. He was so devoted to everything he did! Armin was alright, but he hung out with Jaeger. Now Mikasa, she was perfect. Excellent at everything, but not braggy. Her only flaw was that she was obsessed with Jaeger.  
Jean liked her a little bit in Freshman year, but as time passed and he realized how much she loved Jaeger, he started to hate her. And all feelings for anyone like her fled.  
Marco really was the only one he wanted to hang out with, he was nice but not fake. He liked Jean for who he was, not who he wanted him to be.  
As they sat together listening to Jean’s music, the rest of the school danced through Fun’s ‘We Are Young’. Next came on ‘Safe and Sound’ by Capital Cities. Suddenly Marco sat up.  
“What is it?” Jean asked.  
“Nothing!” Marco smiled. “I just love this song! It’s one of my favorites.” He blushed and closed his eyes.  
“Well…” Jean pressed pause on the Of Monsters and Men song that was playing. “We can dance to it if you want to.”  
“Really?” Marco jumped up excitedly, the earbud ripping itself from him. He winced but stayed smiling at Jean. Suddenly uncomfortable, Jean stuffed his iPhone and earbuds in his pocket.  
“Whatever you want.” He said with a strained smile.  
Marco took Jean by surprise by grabbing his wrist and leading him to the edge of the dance floor.  
Marco started to dance. He didn’t look as dumb as Jean thought. He just lost himself in the beat of the song. He jumped around and smiled with is eyes closed.Jean didn’t realize he was staring at Marco until Marco caught his eye. Jean quickly looked away and touched his hair.  
Marco jumped around him and laughed. “Dance Jean!”  
Jean sighed. There is literally only one person in the entire world who could get him to dance. Unfortunately for him, Marco is that person. Jean forced a smile on his face and pathetically shook his hips. Marco laughed.  
Jean looked around, he was slightly surprised when nobody around him seemed to care what they looked like. Well they were all either drunk, high, or crazy, but still. If they don’t care it wouldn’t be that hard for Jean to try either.  
Jean started jumping and moving a little. It’s hard to describe, dancing that is. You don’t know what to do until you hear a certain sound, a certain beat, that triggers your whole body. You don’t think you just do. It isn’t easily forced. Jean let himself blend in with the crowd so much that eventually he lost all sense of pride and hatred for dances. He danced.  
Jean and Marco danced for a solid 20 minutes. Whooping and laughing, the spun around and jumped. To them they were the best dancers that this world had ever seen. The songs that all blurred together pushed them forward. Jean heard hilariously censored Nicki MInaj songs mixed with cheesy boy bands music and strange hypnotic songs that made him confused.  
A slow acoustic version of ‘Halo’ by Beyonce slowed the crowd down Gasping and laughing Jean and Marco collapsed on the bleachers. They sat there, totally out of it, still giggling a little. They were still full of energy and found themselves singing quietly along to ‘Halo’ as they calmed down.  
*Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby, I can see your halo. You know you're my saving grace.*  
Suddenly they realized how quiet it was. Jean scanned the room and noticed that, besides Armin, they were the only people who weren’t dancing. Even Eren had a dazed Mikasa in his arms as they swayed to the music.  
They slammed into an uncomfortable silence. They didn’t make eye contact.  
*And It's like I've been awakened, every rule I had you breakin'. It's the risk that I'm taking I’m never gonna shut you out!*  
After a minute Marco eased out of the silence. “Let’s go keep Armin company and get some punch!” He said. Jean gulped and nodded. The two skirted the edges of the crowded dance floor and made their way to where Armin stood, gazing at Eren and Mikasa.  
“Hey Armin!” Marco said with a small wave and his signature smile.  
“Oh hey! Guess I’m not the only one with nobody to dance with.” Armin said, looking at his feet with a small sad smile.  
“We came to get some punch!” Marco chuckled.  
“Here!” Armin gave them each a small glass. Jean gulped it down. “Looks like Eren did a good job.” Jean joked. “Nobody spiked this punch.” He said, slightly disappointed.  
Armin chuckled awkwardly. “Yeah, Eren is a bit…”  
“Paranoid? Crazy? Obsessive? Irrational?” Jean suggested.  
“I was going to say determined.” Armin said with another anxious chuckle.  
Marco laughed and chatted with Armin for the remainder of the song. Jean gazed out at the audience. All those couples. They made him sick.  
Jean was pulling out his iPhone when the song ended and Jaeger practically sprinted over to the punch table.  
“Did anything happen?!” He demanded.  
“No-’ Armin started.  
“I WILL BE THE BEST STUDENT COUNCIL REPRESENTATIVE THE SENIOR CLASS HAS EVER SEEN!” Jaeger said, making a fist. Mikasa and Armin sighed.  
‘I’m going to be sick.’ Jean thought. He grabbed Marco’s wrist.  
“Lets get some air.” He suggested. Marco nodded eagerly.  
The two trekked out into the chilly evening air. The sun had sunk below the horizon and the last few lazy rays of light shined into their eyes. Jean and Marco made their way to the back of the school, waving at the completely stoned Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie before settling on top of an empty dumpster in the back.  
“How...pleasant.” Marco said as they jumped on top.  
“Hey at least it isn’t completely full of trash...like Jaeger.” Jean grumbled. Marco laughed.  
“Why do you hate him so much?” Marco asked with a small smile.  
“I don’t know.” Jean said, “he just tries so hard, and for what? He isn’t impressing anybody.” Jean grumbled.  
“He’s kinda like you, Jean.”  
“WHAT?!”  
Marco laughed at Jean’s reaction. “It seems like both of you do what makes you happy. Eren tries hard and it’s true that not many people appreciate his efforts but he does what he thinks is right. Just like you, you don’t care about other people. You do what you want, that makes you happy. I admire that.” Marco said, blushing.  
Jean was silent for a minute. Then he pulled out his iPhone and handed a headphone to Marco. He pressed play and ‘A Fuller Wine’ by Abigail Washburn began to play. Jean leaned against the school wall behind him and closed his eyes. He felt Marco do the same.  
He sang along under his breath. “Coldest day is here, skies are clear. Except your blinding constellation.”  
He felt Marco looking at him and opened one eye. Marco was smiling his blushy smile at Jean and sitting up.  
Jean’s stomach twisted. Singing in front of Marco in the loud gym was one thing. Singing outside with Marco to him was different. He couldn't stand it if Marco laughed at him.  
“You’re a really good singer Jean.” Marco whispered. Jean felt butterflies. Why? He was confused about why he was suddenly so nervous around Marco. Every other second Marco made him feel really happy or slightly scared. No that wasn’t the word...excited? He didn’t really know.  
Marco held his gaze. They were both breathing unsteadily. Marco looked down and then back up. Jean, for some odd reason, suddenly noticed how Marco’s freckles stood out, even in the dark. They were like tiny constellations. Then it happened, Marco swiftly leaned forward and locked his lips with Jean’s.  
It didn’t feel crazy, or confusing. It wasn’t exciting and intense. It felt...right. It felt safe. It felt good. Jean kissed Marco back. Marco put his hand on Jean’s face and Jean wrapped an arm around Marco’s shoulders awkwardly.  
He closed his eyes and leaned into Marco. Just one moment later and the kiss was over. Jean leaned his forehead onto Marco’s and they sat there for a minute. But then they were interrupted.  
“That is disgusting.” Came a deep voice from the back door of the school.  
Jean sat up and whipped around, his face turned bright red. Marco’s eyes widened and he put a hand over his mouth.  
“I said that’s disgusting.” Said Mr. Levi Ackerman, the vice principal. “What the hell are you doing sitting on that dumpster. That is extremely unsanitary.” Said the short man. “Go dance inside with the other kids.” He smirked.  
Jean and Marco practically fell off the dumpster.  
“YES SIR!” They yelled in unison, rushing back inside.   
Once they burst back into the dance they leaned against the bleachers,dazed. ‘Sexy Back’ by Justin Timberlake was playing and the crowds had thinned a bit.  
This time Jean took the lead, he grabbed Marco’s hand and smiled at him.  
“Let’s dance.”  
He ran out to the crowd with Marco, eventually they were dancing with Sasha and Connie as well, Ymir and Krista were making out in the corner or something. Jean didn’t care. All he knew was that if Marco was happy he was too.  
After a little bit the inevitable happened. A slow Sam Smith song played on the speakers and the crowd broke up into it’s small groups.  
Ymir and Krista did a silly-most-likely-drunk dance with Krista standing on Ymir’s feet as Ymir waddled around. Sasha and Connie did a fake waltz. Jaeger and Mikasa, well, they were as serious as ever.  
Jean felt a tug on his sleeve, he turned around to Marco, who was blushing. He had his hand reached out to Jean. “Let’s dance!” He said with a small laugh. Jean smiled back and took his hand.❤


End file.
